


Bunnies in a Burrow

by ALPHAwolf



Series: Happy Holidays, Pitch! [5]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bunny Suit, M/M, under 600 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: The Guardians have an idea to keep Pitch from attacking this Easter





	

Aesthetic for this series can be found here- <https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/172190306050/aesthetic-for-my-series-happy-holidays-pitch>

 

* * *

 

 

"We must ensure zat Pitch does not attack zis year." North announced, the entire of the Guardians of Childhood gathered before him around a magnificent oak table. They seemed to think hard upon it for a short moment, eyes squinted and brows furrowed. Suddenly, as if all had the same epiphany they turned to Jack, who sat on the end with his bare feet up, paying absolutely no attention.

He realized their stares and gave a curious look as the pack grinned to one another, eyes glinting with cunning.

 

§

 

"Are you guys sure about this?" Jack stood before them all on display, feeling both exposed and a little nervous. Toothiana looked on with pride, almost tearful, the fairies around her fluttering with excitement. Sandman gave three thumbs up, two with his hands and one made of golden sand above his head. Aster hadn't said a word, eyes wide and jaw lax, blushing profusely under his fur. Even his nose looked pink. North nodded, standing with a big smile, glad he had gone to Valentine for assistance on this matter.

Frost wore a tight, white, high-neck crop-top and tiny little white shorts, which in his opinion appeared more like a pair of boy-legs. Attached to the back was a big, fluffy round tail, and up on his head two white rabbit ears, one of which lopped forward. He had refused to wear the white heels Valentine had also offered, but they had managed to get him into a pair of high sock which reached his middle thigh, held up by a garter hidden under the 'shorts'.

"Now go, go see your boyfriend." The Russian commanded gently, all shooing Jack off towards the window.

"He's not my -Ow!" The teen glared at North and rubbed his ass as he walked away. Tooth folded her arms and glared with him as Santa tried to act innocent.

"What? Is my naughty side." He argued, showing her the tattoo on his right arm and chuckling boisterously.

Jack was out the window riding the wind in an instant, secretly excited to show Pitch his little surprise, as well as tease Bunnymund later.

Frost grinned and whooped, hoping none of the kids saw as he flew over Burgess, finding Pitch's hole close by his lake in no time. He fell right in, like a snowflake in the wind as he descended into the darkness on his crook.

At first glance it seemed deserted, but he knew that Pitch lurked somewhere. Even if on the off chance he was out, one of the Nightmares would inform him of Jack's arrival, and he'd come right back.

"Well well, I see you've come to visit me Fro-" The looming voice suddenly silenced, Pitch materializing from the shadows with a look of absolute terror. A dark tint dusted his cheeks and Jack looked at the ground sheepishly, biting his lip and sliding over, socks like skates on the ice that spread beneath his feet. He looked up at the other through his pale white lashes and stood up on his tip toes, whispering the words Valentine had told him to say.

"Wanna help me fill my burrow?"

The Nightmare King actually choked, staring down at the other with bright purple cheeks. Suddenly he covered his nose and disappeared back into the darkness, leaving Jack to look around confused.

"Pitch?" He traveled the entire catacombs looking for the other, calling his name all the while.

There was no attack that Easter, as Pitch had passed out from nasal blood loss, hiding under his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY EASTER!!!!  
> Remember to Kudos!


End file.
